<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way to a man's heart is through his bloodstream by sasuskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757558">the way to a man's heart is through his bloodstream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuskies/pseuds/sasuskies'>sasuskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuskies/pseuds/sasuskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's a hotshot doctor. Sasuke, well, he's just hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way to a man's heart is through his bloodstream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts, much like everything monumental, with five stitches and point two milligrams of procaine.</p><p>"As your doctor," she says, keeping her eyes trailed on the laceration running across the man’s bicep. "I'm required to ask you how you got this."</p><p>He's probably running away from law enforcement; all the good-looking ones are. Not that Sakura particularly minds. Ino says she was born with the innate urge to become a scapegoat. It was her first dream, with the doctor gig only coming a little later. </p><p>The man is too good-looking and - dare she think it - really fucking hot. She’s never seen black hair and black eyes look as good on anyone before. And his <em> nose </em>. His nose is beautiful. Perfect for looking down on uglier people and sniffing out constabularies. Perfect, really. Absolutely perfect. The danger only adds to the charm.</p><p>"I fell," even his voice sounds beautiful.</p><p>"Ah," on his motorbike, she thinks, sewing together his open skin. During a car chase.</p><p>"Down the window."</p><p>"If you fell from a two story window then you would've sustained a much larger injury."</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>Her eyes grow wide. His body's durability is something else. Must be all the years as a yakuza right hand man. "You fell from the third floor?"</p><p>"I fell from the first floor." He says.</p><p>"You can't fall from the first floor."</p><p>He looks away, pink dusting his cheeks. Surely he didn't <em> blush </em>. The man went into the ED dressed in all black, clutching his left forearm which was bleeding through his fingers looking like a Danny Zuko that was actually attractive. She had heard Ino whisper a wager on how the guy got out of a gun fight with minimal fuss and that his enemies were still writhing on the ground somewhere. Yakuza Danny Zukos don’t blush.</p><p>"I was pushed." He mumbles.</p><p>"Enemies in your house?"</p><p>"Yes," he says. "My niece."</p><p>"Is your niece older than you?" He looks as if his doctor lost her mind. "What? It happens."</p><p>"She's five."</p><p>"You got pushed out the window by a five year-old?"</p><p>"She's a freak."</p><p>"That's not a nice thing to say."</p><p>He jerks his left arm as if presenting his case. "Still, uh," she peers at his chart. "Uchiha-san, she must not know what she's doing. She’s still a child."</p><p>“She knows what she’s doing.” He grumbles. “Made me burn the fucking rice.”</p><p>“You cooked rice in your state?”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“You should have gone straight here.”</p><p>“I can’t let her starve.” He replies.</p><p>Sakura smiles. “You’re a good uncle.”</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He blushes again. “What - I don't know your name." </p><p>She looks up from the sutures. "My name?"</p><p>"Your name - "</p><p>"Doctor Haruno," she says, to be polite. "Sakura," she adds, because she finds him really fucking cute it's not professional anymore.</p><p>She moves to stand. "You're all done."</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbles, stretching his fingers. Nice and long, must do gardening.</p><p>"Do you do gardening?"</p><p>He looks, god forbid, caught. "Tomatoes."</p><p>She wrinkles her nose as she cleans up the bloodied gauze.</p><p>"For a doctor, you're good at ignoring the health benefits of fruits."</p><p>"Tomato is not a fruit."</p><p>"The earth is not round."</p><p>"Of course it’s not."</p><p>"Should you be saying that in your workplace?"</p><p>She shrugs. "It’s oblate spheroid, technically.”</p><p>He raises one perfect, perfect brow. “Tomatoes, to-ma-tohs.” Uchiha-san probably isn’t the type to say such shit puns, but the opportunity was too good to pass up, even Sakura could see it. He’s the type to seize opportunities. Too bad so is she. The pun was the final straw. </p><p>“How about I say it somewhere else? Say, tomorrow, that new dango place?"</p><p>He smirks like a man who grows semi-fruits in his backyard and has memory foam instead of wads of cash under his mattress. "I hate dango. I'll pick you up at eight."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>